familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Titel
| population_footnotes = | population_as_of = 2011 census | population_blank1_title = Town | population_blank1 = 5247 | population_blank2_title = Municipality | population_blank2 = 15738 | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 21240 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 21 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = NS | website = }} region]] Titel (Serbian Cyrillic: Тител) is a town and municipality in the South Bačka District of the Vojvodina, Serbia. The town of Titel has a population of 5,247, while the population of the municipality of Titel is 15,738. It is located in southeastern part of Bačka, known as Šajkaška. Name In Serbian, the town is known as Titel (Тител), in Hungarian as Titel, in German as Titel (and sometimes Theisshügel), and in Latin as Titulium. History Titel is very old settlement, but its old name is not known. During the Roman rule, it was a Roman fortress. In the 9th century, Bulgarian duke Salan ruled in the territory of Bačka and his residence was in Titel. In the 10th century, the area was conquered by the Kingdom of Hungary, which ruled over it until 1526. The town was first mentioned under name Titel in 1077. Between 1077 and 1095 the Catholic monastery was founded in the town. From 1526, the town was part of the Ottoman Empire. According to the first Ottoman census from 1546, the town had 87 houses, of which most were Serb, three were Croat, one Hungarian, and one Vlach. The duke of the town was Vuk Radić. That census recorded that five of the citizens were immigrants, meaning that others lived there before Ottomans conquered the town. In the outset of the Ottoman rule, the town had one Orthodox and one Catholic church. In the first quarter of the 17th century, the town had three mosques, two tekkes and three medreses. From 1699, the town was part of the Habsburg Monarchy. It was included in the Habsburg Military Frontier. Between 1750 and 1763, the town was under civil administration (in the Batsch-Bodrog County of the Habsburg Kingdom of Hungary), until it was returned to the jurisdiction of the Military Frontier (Šajkaš Battalion). In 1848 and 1849, Titel was part of Serbian Vojvodina, a Serb autonomous region within the Habsburg Empire. Between 1849 and 1872, it was again part of the Military Frontier, and after 1872, it came under civil administration as a part of the Bács-Bodrog County within the Habsburg Kingdom of Hungary (part of Austria-Hungary). After 1918, the town became part of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes and subsequent South Slavic states. During the World War II Hungarian occupation, in a 1942 raid, 51 inhabitants of the town were murdered, of whom 45 were men, 1 child, and 5 old people. By nationality, victims included 49 Serbs, and 1 Jew. Inhabited places Titel municipality encompasses the town of Titel, and the following villages: *Vilovo *Gardinovci *Lok *Mošorin *Šajkaš Ethnic groups (2011 census) The total population of the Titel municipality was 15,738, including: * 13,615 Serbs (86.51%) * 822 Hungarians (5.22%) * 264 Romani (1.68%) * 1037 other and undeclared. All settlements in the municipality have an ethnic Serb majority. Historical population of the town *1961: 5,717 *1971: 5,957 *1981: 6,227 *1991: 6,007 Politics Seats in the municipal parliament won in the 2004 local elections: http://www.cesid.org/lokalni2004/rezultati.jsp?opstina=80454 *Democratic Party (8) *Serbian Radical Party (7) *Socialist Party of Serbia (3) *Democratic Party of Serbia (2) *Citizens' Association - Zdenko Babić (2) *Serbian Strength Movement (2) *Serbian Renewal Movement (1) Notable people * Svetozar Miletić (1826–1901), advocate, politician, mayor of Novi Sad, the political leader of Serbs in Vojvodina. He was born in the village Mošorin in Titel municipality. * Mileva Marić (1875–1948), Serbian mathematician, and Albert Einstein's first wife. She was born in Titel. * Isidora Sekulić (1877–1958), writer. She was born in the village of Mošorin in the Titel municipality. * Dušan Popov, Serb Double Agent, on which author Ian Fleming based his character James Bond. * Dragomir Lalin (1924-), was born in Titel. He was a Serbian dissident, under the regime of Josip Broz Tito. Dragomir Lalin was the founder of Milan Vidak wire factory and Garant auto engine parts factory in Futog. * Đorđe Čvarkov (1957-), famous head archivator of archivation office in one state company. Poulterer by occupation. Lives in Pejicevi Salaši with his grandmother, frau Šilovićka and neighbour called Žika. Gallery File:038 Titel, Knicanin, Tisa, Danube - Serbia.jpg|Aerial view File:Titel Orthodox Church.jpg|Orthodox Church in Titel File:Titel Catholic Church.jpg|Catholic Church in Titel File:Titel4.jpg|Abandoned church in Titel See also * Šajkaška * South Bačka District * List of places in Serbia * List of cities, towns and villages in Vojvodina * Municipalities of Serbia References * Marko Jovanov, Devet vekova od pomena imena Titela, Titelski letopis, Titel, 2001. * Slobodan Ćurčić, Broj stanovnika Vojvodine, Novi Sad, 1996. * Zvonimir Golubović, Racija u južnoj Bačkoj 1942. godine, Novi Sad, 1991. External links *Official presentation of Titel municipality *Official presentation of Titel Local Community *Ravnica magazine - Titel Current Local News *Homepage of Titel Wireless Community Category:Settlements in Bačka Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Communes and cities of Vojvodina Category:South Bačka District Category:Titel Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia